


Call Me

by EnRaa



Series: Fireproof [4]
Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Post-Season/Series 04 Finale, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/EnRaa
Summary: Heatwave misses Chase since the team's been broken up. Kade has a suggestion that might help his partner out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Literally written on my iPad...that was the hardest way to hammer out a fic I've ever seen... It also published a draft on me when it wasn't supposed to so if anyone saw that terrible WIP, I apologize. That was my dinosaur tablet's fault.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

"FRAGGING SLAG-SUCKING-"

Heatwave punched at the wall, denting the metal significantly as he continued to swear.

"Hey, hey what's your problem?" Kade stomped in behind the raging Fire Bot, arms crossed as he trailed after his partner.

Huffing, Heatwave leaned back against the wall he'd just dented. "Nothing. I'm fine. I just..." He sighed, and met Kade's eyes. "I guess I just miss the team..."

Kade shot the Fire Bot a knowing look. "Mhmm. The WHOLE team." He smirked, taking some candy from his pocket and popping them in his mouth. "Has nothing to do with- Mmm these are good!" He swallowed, watching his partner's shoulders hunching in irritation. "Nothing at all to do with Chase missing three of our Family Sundays in a row?"

The glare Heatwave shot him told all.

"Don't think I didn't notice how much you two got it on. Heck, you're downright peachy afterwards!" Kade beamed, fishing out some more pocket candy. Heatwave growled in annoyance and Kade just shrugged. "Hey, don't worry about it Big Guy; Dad told me Chase has been shocking him. Doesn't know why, and Chase gets all awkward and dodgy about it."

Heatwave frowned. "He must be overcharged... That's why we started it in the first place..."

Eyebrow cocked, Kade gave his partner a lewd look. "Not because he's 'a hot piece of aft'?"

"Where'd you learn to speak like that?" Heatwave teased.

"You, naturally."

"Heh."

Kade fixed the red mech with a serious look. "So what are you gonna do about it, Big Guy?"

The Fire Bot sighed. "I don't know... Every time we're supposed to get together an emergency comes up and he never gets here... We can't just ignore emergencies."

"Does he take your comm calls?" Kade asked, an idea striking him. "When Hayley's on the Mainland training and I get horny I just call her when I know she'll be at the hotel and we have phone sex."

Heatwave crouched down to get closer to Kade's height. "What's phone sex? You can't do anything through a comm line."

Kade thought for a moment. "It's telling the person you're calling what you want to do to them if they were there, or what they want to do to you, and how hot they are, all while jerking off."

Making a face, Heatwave considered it for a moment. "That's...lewd."

"Works well for long-distance couples." Kade said matter-of-factly. "Then there's cam chats where you can watch each other do it!"

"Fun as that sounds, I don't think either of us can get the console undisturbed for that long."

"Phone sex it is!" Kade said victoriously. "Now, do you know what you're even doing?" He teased, and despite the growl he got in return, he knew Heatwave really didn't. "Alright, Heatwave, time to learn from the master!"

"Primus help me..."

-

It wasn't difficult to arrange a private comm call with Chase. The hard part was dodging why it needed to be private when Heatwave didn't want to spoil the subject of the call; Surely just bringing up any kind of 'facing would summon an emergency on them...

And despite all Kade had 'taught' him, he still wasn't prepared for when it finally happened that evening.

_Beep beep_

Steeling himself, Heatwave answered the ping. "Hey, hot stuff..." He cringed internally, suddenly concerned that the nickname may have been a really ridiculous way to open this conversation. Maybe it sounded better in his processor... Probably did.

:Heatwave, it's great to finally talk to you!: Chase greeted, seemingly unperturbed by the new nickname.

That bot was really perfect.

"Heh, too long since our last call... Since I've _seen_ you..." Heatwave relaxed back in his chair, getting comfortable. "How's everything there?"

:Satisfactory. Not ideal though..." A pause. :I miss you. And the team.:

"I miss you too, Babe... _Primus_ , I miss you." Just hearing his lover's voice again was enough to make Heatwave's fans click on, and he winced, knowing that the comm had to have picked it up.

After a long moment, Chase finally spoke. :Heatwave, what exactly was the nature of this comm call?: Chase had that knowing tone, like he was one step ahead of Heatwave, and the Fire Bot really hoped he was right now because he felt ridiculous.

"I... You've been missing those visits...and I miss you...Us..." He tried explaining awkwardly. He sighed and decided to try again. "I think it might be good for us to-"

:Are you trying to have, as they call it, 'phone sex' with me?: Chase's tone was unreadable, and Heatwave bit at his lip plates in defeat.

"Yeah... Yeah I am..."

A long silence, and Heatwave considered just hanging up to save himself any further embarrassment, but Chase made his decision for him. :Then perhaps you should have opened with, 'What are you wearing?':

Heatwave was stunned for a moment, then grinned and felt himself relax once more. "You're looking it up right now, aren't you?"

:Why would I need to do that? I already have, among other means of long distance...interfacing.: Heatwave felt his plating getting a little too hot as he thought of just how mischievous his Police Bot could be.

"Mm that's a little naughty, Chase..." He teased, hearing Chase's fans click on. "Do you need to be punished, Babe?"

Chase groaned and Heatwave felt it go right to his spike. :I need a lot more than that...: the Police Bot murmured, and Heatwave wanted so badly to touch him, to relieve the ache all that pent up energy left...

"Whatever you want, Babe..." Heatwave spread his legs and gently palmed over the hot metal of his array, steam seeping from his seams as he notched his fans up a little higher. "Primus, what you do to me..." That earned him a low moan, and he could hear every labored vent as the mech fought to not open his panels yet.

:Heatwave...:

"Open for me Chase... I wanna know how much you want me..." The Fire Bot breathed, imagining all the ways he had his lover before, all the ways he'd had Chase spread out beneath him. Chase leaking as he teased him, the way he'd moan and keen when Heatwave would take him hard and fast...

The familiar click of Chase's valve cover opening made Heatwave's attention snap to the comm line, and he could hear Chase hiccup over the sound of trickling liquid. :Remind me...to sanitize this entire desk later...: He said shakily, and Heatwave groaned, letting his spike finally pressurize into his palm.

"Frag Chase, how wet are you?" Heatwave asked, pressing up into his servo.

:I may have...been lubricating since... Since I called.: Chase let out a whine and Heatwave matched it with a deep moan as he imagined how swollen Chase must be, how he would feel wrapped around his spike.

"That's hot as the Pits...Great way to break in the new desk." He smiled at the huff he got in response, biting at his lip plates to stifle any noises he didn't want the rookies to hear. "I want to touch you so badly." Heatwave admitted, quickening his strokes as he listened to his lover. His comm _just_ picked up the squelching of something thrusting in and out of Chase's valve, and he bit his lip plates. "How many fingers are you using?"

:Nngh... None...not big enough...:

That got Heatwave's attention and he sat up a little. "Oh, then what am I hearing, hm?" He asked, his voice teasing. He tightened his grip on his spike, rubbing over the leaking head as he tried to think of what Chase could possibly be using. Rescue equipment would be too oddly shaped so it wouldn't be that. Perhaps something else in the Firehouse?

:Do you...remember that fake nightstick Boulder constructed for me...?: Chase's vents hitched and Heatwave knew he was grinding on his ceiling node.

"Slag... That's..." Heatwave gasped, unable to find the words he was looking for.

:Shameless, completely shameless!: Chase howled, and Heatwave could pick up the sounds of Chase thrusting up into the baton, knew he must be close. :Ah... A gross misuse of... Of Police equipment!:

"Fraggin' _hot_ is what it is..." The Fire Bot chuckled. "You must be so close, Chase..."

:Heatwave... Please!!: The begging sent a shudder right down Heatwave's spinal strut.

"C'mon babe... Imagine it's us, back in the MHQ, like old times... Pounding that hot little valve til you saw stars..." Heatwave all but growled, thrusting up into his servo as he too pictured this scenario. "Mm the feel of you... When you'd claw up my back strut..."

:Ahn Heatwave!!: Static enveloped the Police Bot's vocalizer as overload hit him hard, and imagining Chase, how he looked in the throes of overload was just what Heatwave needed to trigger his own much needed end, and he groaned loud as thick spurts of transfluid erupting from the tip of his spike, making an absolute mess of is desk and abdomen.

"Frag yes...." Heatwave sighed as his systems started to cool down, relaxing back into his chair. "Ooh I needed that..." He could hear every shaky ex-vent that Chase let out and he smiled. "You doing okay there, Babe?"

Chase gave a few bursts of static and the telltale click of a vocalizer rebooting could be heard as he attempted to respond. :Heatwave...: He sighed contentedly, and the Fire Bot could hear the sound of that baton being removed from his valve. A slosh of fluids followed it, and Chase gasped.

"That sounded positively filthy..." Heatwave grinned, his spike twitching with renewed interest already. Chase's stamina was rubbing off on him...

:I'm just glad I cleaned off the desk before calling...: Chase sighed, and there was a pause before he spoke again. :Heatwave... I need..:

Speaking of that stamina...

"I know what you want, Babe." Heatwave let his servo wander back down to his spike, chuckling as he adjusted his position once more. "Do you remember that time when the family was out to a dinner and we trained on the track, and you got all hot and bothered from racing..." Chase whined, obviously remembering it quite well. "Then I fragged you into the pavement?"

\--

"You're off this morning." Heatwave criticized, pulling Blurr up after their little spar.

"No, you're just...fragging fast this morning! What, did you take a booster or something?" Blurr ground out, brushing himself off as he got to his pedes.

Heatwave scoffed. "Like I ever would. That slag just rots your processor." He stretched, noting how much looser his joints were. "Just had a good recharge is all..."

"Mhm." Blurr hummed, obviously not buying it. "Well, I'm going to go train with someone who won't kick my aft for fun." He muttered, walking to the door with a wave.

"Have fun, that list gets shorter every day." Heatwave chuckled, grinning when the rookie turned and shot him a glare.

"Yeah, yeah, see you later." As Blurr walked towards the door, Kade was returning from his breakfast run, food and coffee in hand, and Blurr leaned down next to him. "Hey, Kade, what's up with Heatwave?"

The redhead looked over his partner for a moment, grinned, and turned back to the purple speedster. "Well I gave him some tips for a better sleep... Guess they worked!" He shrugged, taking a bite of his bagel.

"That's what he said but I think it's a load of slag." Blurr huffed. "I've never seen him so...chipper." He thought for a moment. "Y'know Blades used to say the same thing. Every few days he'd just wake up...happy." 

Kade shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee. "Well at least that means he'll be easier to take today. I'll take a happy Heatwave any day!"

"Yeah... I guess so... See you later, Kade." He left with a wave, and Kade grinned and walked up to his partner.

"So how'd it go, Big Guy?" He asked as he joined Heatwave where the mech was sitting, leaning against his pede as he ate.

Heatwave chuckled. "Didn't Blurr just tell you?"

"Eh, something about 'Heatwave's happy, that's the only reason I got my ass kicked'. Told him you recharged well." At Heatwave's prompting, he bumped his fist against the red mech's own servo. "I got you covered, Big Guy. But really, did he bite?"

"More than bit..." Heatwave said, optic ridges raised suggestively, and Kade howled victoriously.

"I knew that was a good idea!" Kade's chest puffed as he gloated, and Heatwave just shook his helm in amusement. "Didn't know if Chase would go for it though. Kinda surprised.."

"It doesn't take much to get him revved up." Heatwave smirked, and Kade scoffed.

"He's just easy then. Wish that were the case with Hayley... That girl's a puzzle."

Heatwave shrugged. "Maybe it's my turn to share the berth tips."

Kade fixed the Fire Bot with a challenging look. "You think you got something I haven't tried or heard yet?"

The red mech met the look with his own equally challenging one. "Chase's record overload count says I do."

"Fine!" Kade finished his food and took a seat on Heatwave's pede, getting comfortable for the no doubt long discussion they were going to have. "Show me your ways, Master Heatwave."

"I could get used to that name..."


End file.
